


I could cock the gun

by WildlyJourneyed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gun Kink, Gunplay, Other, gun blowjob?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlyJourneyed/pseuds/WildlyJourneyed
Summary: One would think that a single foray into sucking off a loaded gun would be enough of an adrenaline rush to last a lifetime.One that isn’t Jericho would be right.  The one that isn’t Jericho would also be dead.(by all rights, Jericho should be dead.  They’re still working that part out.)
Relationships: Zacharias/Jericho
Kudos: 2





	I could cock the gun

**Author's Note:**

> From like 2017 lmao

One would think that a single foray into sucking off a loaded gun would be enough of an adrenaline rush to last a lifetime.

One that isn’t Jericho would be right. The one that isn’t Jericho would also be dead.

_(by all rights, Jericho should be dead. They’re still working that part out.)_

“Maybe this time I won’t pull the trigger early,” Zacharias croons, most likely missing his own innuendo. Jerry just hollows out their cheeks as they suck the air out of the barrel of the revolver. Zach laughs and slides his index finger over the trigger.

Jerry shudders, tongue falling lax, waiting. It doesn’t come.

“Eager.” Zach says, and shoves the shaft deeper. It’s a long revolver, nothing like a handgun, and Jerry chokes as it pushes past the back of their throat to angle further down. It’s thin and that’s almost worse, unforgiving metal warming inside their mouth with a taste more sour than blood.

Jerry can’t speak and Zach isn’t much for words, instead staring intently down at the way Jerry’s lips pucker around steel like it’s one of two cocks.

“I could cock the gun,” Zach announces, like this is a joke Jerry hasn’t heard before from other _(nameless faceless)_ people, and Zach laughs at his own pun.

Jerry closes their eyes, rolls their tongue under the barrel, withdraws. That brings Zach down from his high and his mouth curls in irritation.

“Hey. Who said you could stop?”

“You’re not trying very hard to make me.” Jerry taunts. They toss their head and lean back on their heels, daring Zach to push it. It wouldn’t be hard to kill him. It’s not hard to rip out the throat of a mortal. But that’s less fun, even if Jericho would never admit it. This isn’t a contract needing fulfillment.

“I could,” Zach threatens, but under the bravado Jerry can hear the uncertainty.

“I doubt it.” It’s easy to bait him. Zach falls for it without fail.

There's a moment of stillness just before Zach lunges forward, falling to his knees while grabbing Jerry’s chin. Pure adrenaline is coursing through Jerry’s veins as they open their mouth expectantly, rewarded not with a kiss but with the gun still warm with spit. Zach’s eyes are fire and Jerry smiles around the gun-

Then there's white, blinding hot inside his skull, and a ringing noise like a gunshot echoing in an empty room.

Jerry swallows the bullet, hot metal in their throat that burns all the way down.

“You came early.” He says, and for a moment Zach looks dazed until he glances down at his crotch and curses.

“Fuck you.” Zach says, and Jerry laughs breathlessly as they’re pushed down to the floor.

“Make good on your promises.” They murmur, and this time there's a mouth on theirs instead of the gun.

It's almost disappointing.


End file.
